warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sheev
The Sheev is a razor-like dagger of Grineer design that serves as a backup in the event that a Grineer is disarmed by any means. It offers high damage and status, and the tip of the blade glows with charged plasma that allows procs on Slam Attacks, but has the slowest attack speed of any dagger. Acquisition This weapon was awarded from the Operation: Gate Crash event for completing the event node 15 times, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The blueprint and parts were formerly a reward from the Fifth Season of Sorties; they can now be found as an Invasion reward. All components can be traded. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all single daggers, behind . *High damage – effective against health. *Very high status chance. *Decent critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *Slam attack inflicts guaranteed proc. *Can use the dagger-exclusive mod. *Stance slot has polarity, matching and stances. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Lowest attack speed of all daggers, and tied with the for the slowest attack speed of all melee weapons. Notes *The Sheev will inflict proc on surrounding enemies on its slam attack. This proc does not change even if additional elemental mods are equipped on the weapon. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Sheev adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc. This effect is lost if one uses the stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. **If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Tips *This weapon's high status chance make it ideal for status builds using mods like and . Trivia *The Sheev is a unique dagger originally featured as a reward in the Operation Gate Crash event and later as a buildable sortie reward. Players had to finish the Gate Crash node five times on each planet, for a total of 15 times or collect all parts from the sortie reward pool to obtain it. **Like all event reward weapons, the Sheev came with its own weapon slot and pre-installed with an Orokin Catalyst. *The weapon's name is likely derived from shiv, a slang term referring to improvised blade weapons, most commonly used as knives or daggers. **Interestingly, the Sheev's blade shape is based on some combat knife designs, justifying its Codex entry's description. *While the Sheev shares the same slam attack properties as the , the former does not have the latter's circle of flame visual effect. *The glowing "plasma" at the end of the weapon pulses. This 'plasma' appears similar to the 'plasma' at the edges of Grineer cleavers and machetes. *Concept art for this weapon was first featured in Livestream 15. *Although the description claims it is effective against flesh and armor, it has little damage, making the dagger a poor choice to use against armored enemies. *Despite being acquired from Invasions, the Sheev is the only weapon that does not share a Vandal or Wraith variation, unlike the rest of the weapons that are obtained in the same way. Media SheevCodex.png|Sheev in Codex 2014-09-18 00001.jpg|Sheev Colour customisation Livestream15 13.jpg|Early concept art of the Sheev shown during Livestream 15. Warframe Sheev Warframe My Sheev Build Guide (U15.14.1) SHEEV BUILD - Knife in the face! warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 5. *Damage increased from 45 to 270. *Range increased from 1 to 1.7. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 13%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.1x. *Slam Attack increased from 90 to 540. *Slide Attack increased from 96 to 540. *Parry Angle set to 45. *Follow Through increased from 0.3 to 0.9. *Sheev components now are a Grineer Invasion offering! *Fixed issues with elemental visual effects on the Sheev. *Increased attack speed of Sheev. To be continued, looks to have just been slide speed. *Introduced via Operation Gate Crash (reward). }} See Also * , a very similar weapon. de:Sheev es:Sheev fr:Sheev Category:Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Grineer Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Event Reward Category:Heat Damage Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Invasion Reward